<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>火烧云-01 by Thea_hg029</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418116">火烧云-01</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_hg029/pseuds/Thea_hg029'>Thea_hg029</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stony/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 双性</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_hg029/pseuds/Thea_hg029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>火烧云-01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>托尼扶着光洁冰冷的木扶手，一步一步走下楼梯。他赤着脚，纤瘦脚背踩在花纹繁丽的地毯上，就像两朵洁白的云。<br/>家里没有人，托尼早早地给佣人们放了假，让他们好好和家人团聚一个圣诞节。<br/>于是托尼昏天暗地地睡到了下午，坐在被子里对着窗外的火烧云发了好一会儿的呆，才被肚子里叽里咕噜的声音唤回理智。</p>
<p>托尼掀开被子，打开腿看了看腿间——几朵艳红染在贴身平角裤上，一股淡淡的血腥气扑面而来。<br/>他厌恶地皱了皱眉，直接扒下了裤子往地上一丢，站起身来。<br/>宽大的白T恤包裹着少年人单薄的身体，衣摆堪堪遮住了下体，两条笔直劲瘦的腿泛着玉一样温润的光泽。托尼走到衣帽间，随便找了条大短裤穿上，然后推门走出房间。</p>
<p>脚步声回响在过于空旷的房子里，一声一声不紧不慢地。托尼耷拉着脑袋，走得有些心不在焉。<br/>他从小就知道自己和别的男孩不一样，他的身体里有着另一套属于女孩的生殖器官，如果想要把它摘去，需要付出很大的代价，甚至可能危及生命。<br/>玛丽亚在医生宣布这个噩耗的时候，转头便抱着托尼痛哭出声，年幼的托尼是个聪明的孩子，他听得似懂非懂，抬手抱住了哭得肝肠寸断的妈妈。</p>
<p>“不过好消息是，小斯塔克先生那副多余的生殖器官注定无法发育成熟，依旧是男性荷尔蒙占据主导地位。”<br/>医生摘下眼镜，温和地与托尼对视。<br/>“恭喜你，小斯塔克先生，你依旧是最聪明最棒的小男孩。”</p>
<p>那现在是怎么回事。<br/>托尼总算慢吞吞走到了厨房，用力拉开储物柜，踮脚拽出一筐各式各样的面包，挑了两个牛角包，就这样坐在厨房里往嘴里塞。<br/>他的下⭕️体已经流了两天的血了。第一天托尼以为是自己哪里破了个口子，慌慌张张用手去摸，胡乱摸索的手指很快便滑到了阴⭕️囊下方，那条紧闭的缝隙里一片潮湿泥泞。<br/>托尼把手举起来一看，红得扎眼。</p>
<p>很快地，托尼查到了这是什么，他的表情当场龟裂了。<br/>虽然有着两幅器官，但由于女性那套生殖器占居下风，那么点雌性荷尔蒙不过能让他的面部轮廓更加柔和，嗓音更清脆，皮肤较之普通男孩更加白嫩而已。因此，托尼从来没有为它感到烦心过——直到现在。<br/>那副不被托尼在意的生殖器，像一颗种子，悄无声息地在他的身体里发芽抽条，如今已然接近成熟。</p>
<p>托尼每年都会去同一个医生那里做一次体检，以确保他的身体不会出现异状，往日都是霍华德和玛丽亚陪着他，但今年不同。<br/>三个月前，霍华德和玛丽亚遭遇了车祸，当场死亡。<br/>托尼在学校里接到消息，崩溃到几乎昏厥过去，对着父母已经冰冷的身体跪坐了一整个下午，然后白着脸冷静操持了他们的丧礼，找来律师宣读了他们早就准备好的遗嘱。<br/>意料之中地，霍华德为托尼留下了自己的所有财产——令人眼热的一大笔财富，同时，由于遗嘱最后更新时间在托尼成年之前，他还给托尼留下了一位监护人。尽管托尼已经年满十六周岁，但那位监护人还是决定照顾他两年时间。托尼明白这是最好的结果，他就像个手持重金穿过闹市的孩子，周围虎狼环伺，而他连自保的能力都没有。</p>
<p>门锁转动的声音打断了托尼回忆过去，他喝了口牛奶，没有转过头，继续默默地往嘴里填面包。<br/>他名义上的监护人把门关上，又放下了什么沉重的东西，这才穿过客厅朝厨房走来，厚重的军靴敲打在大理石地面，一下又一下。<br/>托尼感到自己的小腹一酸，下体又是一股恶心的潮湿感。他烦躁地皱紧眉头，加快填饱自己肚子的速度。</p>
<p>“托尼。“<br/>来人屈指敲了敲大敞的厨房门，走进来，拉开托尼对面的椅子坐下。</p>
<p>托尼没有抬头也能感觉到，他的目光凝在自己身上，温和而无攻击性的。</p>
<p>“我回来了。”<br/>对方并不在乎托尼有没有给他反应，嗓音依旧温和。<br/>托尼有些烦躁。“我回来了”这样的话难道不只是存在于家人之间吗？这人只是一个临时监护人，有效期为两年，如果托尼提前成长起来——托尼就是这么打算的——他甚至可以提前离开。而不是像个真正的家人那样，每天天黑前按时回家陪他吃晚餐，说“我回来了”，哪怕出任务也会记得给他打个电话，嘱咐他睡前喝牛奶。<br/>对方越是小心翼翼想要填补托尼骤然失去的亲情空缺，托尼越是烦躁，不情愿。</p>
<p>托尼把最后一口面包恶狠狠地塞进嘴里，飞快咀嚼两下吞进肚，这才抬起头，半冷不热地“嗯”了一声。<br/>坐在他对面的男人见托尼还是给了回应，微笑起来。<br/>跟画报似的。托尼想。</p>
<p>“今天晚上想吃什么？”<br/>男人坐直了点，向托尼倾了倾上身，漂亮的蓝眼睛温和注视着男孩还带着碎屑的嘴角，放在桌上的指头动了动，最终还是没有伸手去为他擦掉。<br/>“我看到门口送来了新鲜的蔬菜，里面有番茄，晚上做意面吃怎么样？冰箱里还有做好的肉酱，和番茄一起浇在意面上应该会很香。”</p>
<p>“我不想吃。”<br/>托尼硬邦邦地说，随即他又立刻察觉到自己的语气过于生硬，他抬起眼，不情不愿地与男人对视。<br/>“…史蒂夫叔叔。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫顿了顿，脸上露出有些微妙又尴尬的表情。<br/>托尼没有错过这个细节，他垂下眼，指节紧扣在盘子边沿，一下下摩挲着。我就知道。托尼很不是滋味地想。他也一点也不想做我的这个什么狗屁监护人，不想面对突如其来的一个大负担，只不过是因为和霍华德的交情不好拒绝——</p>
<p>“你又睡到了下午才醒，是不是？”<br/>史蒂夫很快掩饰下那微末的一点窘迫，语速加快。<br/>“刚吃完面包的话确实不太想吃晚饭，没关系，我们可以晚点再吃，大概八九点我再叫你。”</p>
<p>托尼端着盘子站起身来，椅子在大理石地面上拖出刺耳的一声响，淹没了史蒂夫的尾音。<br/>男孩微不可查地嘟囔了一句“好吧”，转头把盘子丢进洗碗池，打开水龙头准备冲冲手上的碎屑。</p>
<p>史蒂夫还没来得及为他的妥协和让步感到欣喜，便眼尖地看到托尼空荡荡的T恤下，裤子上若隐若现的几点红印。<br/>他愣了愣，这才意识到从他进门起便有的一丝血腥气并不是来自于自己身上没清洗干净的残余。<br/>史蒂夫猛地站起，大步向漫不经心洗手的男孩急急走去，伸手一把拽起他的T恤下摆。</p>
<p>托尼猝不及防地背后一凉，被吓得一声大叫，猛地回过身去试图从史蒂夫手里抢回自己的T恤下摆。<br/>“你在做什么！”挣扎间，托尼的半截腰腹裸露在外，但他顾不上那个，“叔叔！”</p>
<p>“给我看看，托尼。”<br/>史蒂夫沉下脸，第一次在托尼面前露出凶性。在战争和鲜血的沐浴下沉淀的气势一开，托尼立刻噤声，面色苍白闭上嘴。<br/>“你在流血。“史蒂夫蹲下身来，强硬地把托尼翻了半个圈，掐着男孩劲瘦的腰将他按伏在料理台上，拧着眉严肃端详他浅水蓝的短裤上星星点点绽开的红印。<br/>史蒂夫没少见血，但当它出现在托尼身上，史蒂夫却发现自己接受不了。</p>
<p>他知道托尼以后会受很多伤，在他把自己包裹进铁壳子里之后，他所面临的更是一次次生死危机。但现在的托尼，天啊，现在的托尼还是个孩子呢——他两颊依旧没完全褪去婴儿肥，两眼澄澈又甜蜜，嗓音清脆，他刚失去自己的父母，像只失去庇护的小鹿，可怜又可爱。<br/>史蒂夫以为自己回到过去，能陪着托尼度过最无助痛苦的这段时间，但在他的庇护下，托尼的身上竟然还是出现了血迹——史蒂夫出离地愤怒了。</p>
<p>“这是什么，托尼？”<br/>史蒂夫沉声发问，指腹轻轻按上那些血迹。还是半湿的，尚未干涸。隔着一层单薄的衣物，男孩紧绷的臀肉颤抖了一下，宛如什么受惊的小动物。</p>
<p>“放开我！不要你管！”<br/>托尼从没想过要告诉史蒂夫自己身体里的这个秘密，这样被强硬地按在台上无力挣扎的感觉太糟，叫他羞愤又慌张，两条腿拼命向后蹬去。<br/>“松开我，不要你管这个，你他妈的放开手——”</p>
<p>史蒂夫闻言怒气更涨，他不敢想象托尼究竟遇到了什么，才让他这样躲躲藏藏不愿意向自己坦白求助。<br/>“你在流血，托尼。你受伤了！”史蒂夫提高音量厉声呵斥，健壮的身躯强硬挤进托尼胡乱挣扎的两条腿间，抬手摸上他裤沿。</p>
<p>“不不不不不要——”<br/>托尼胡乱挥舞的手把料理台上的瓶瓶罐罐全都扫倒，扭来扭去的屁股碰到身后男人精壮小腹，又触电般地猛缩回来。<br/>最后，他将双臂拢起，把脸埋进臂间呜呜地哭了起来。</p>
<p>史蒂夫还是拉下了托尼的裤子。<br/>两团莹润透白的软肉弹出裤头，随着男孩的泣声微微颤动，些许血渍从那诱人的深沟里渗出，红得刺目。<br/>史蒂夫被这饱满的肉色晃得心神不稳，偷偷做了个深呼吸定了定神，按着托尼后腰的手慢慢滑下，落在那两团白肉上。男人粗糙的指节在嫩肉上打了个圈儿，这才慢慢探入沟壑里，屈指轻掰开那两瓣臀。</p>
<p>一朵粉而嫩的肉花藏在肥厚的肉唇下，仿佛第一次裸露在别人的目光里，羞涩地颤动着，浅粉色的小口又吐出些许血水，淫➕靡得触目惊心。<br/>托尼顿了顿，呜呜哭得更大声了，又羞又气又绝望。<br/>他最大的秘密被这样粗暴地揭开，暴露在光天化日之下，被另一个人，另一个名义上是他监护人的陌生男人注视着。<br/>托尼有那么一瞬间几乎恨起这个对他温柔体贴，却戳穿他秘密的史蒂夫叔叔。</p>
<p>“这是什么。”<br/>史蒂夫凝视了那朵颤颤带血的肉花很久，手上的力道微松，再度开口时嗓音都有些暗哑。<br/>“——这是什么，托尼？”</p>
<p>托尼趁机一个猛蹬，整个儿窜上料理台，蜷起两条腿把自己缩成小小的一团，弓起脊背紧贴冰凉的墙壁，红着一双泪眼仇恨地瞪着满面愣怔的男人。<br/>“你开心了，是吗？”托尼的声音里都带着刺，狠狠扎向史蒂夫。“发现朋友的儿子是个不男不女的怪物，你心里好过了吗？好奇心满足了吗？现在能让我离开了吧？”</p>
<p>史蒂夫僵在原处，一瞬间，脑子里那些属于未来的记忆猛得炸开。<br/>那个蓄着小胡子的男人那些沉默，逃避，还有数次的欲言又止，都在时间重来之后的一次意外里有了答案。</p>
<p>“不，托尼，我…”<br/>史蒂夫艰难地试图找回自己的声音。</p>
<p>“滚。”<br/>托尼小兽一般呲起牙，凶狠地说。<br/>“从我家滚出去，然后再也别来了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>